


You, Me, Tea, and Genji

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Symmanzo, Tea shop AU, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, hanmetra, young shimadas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: Genji helps Hanzo get a girlfriend after he finds out about his crushing on the cute woman who works at the tea shoppe. Just a cute tea/coffee shop au involving the young shimada bros being well....the shimada bros.





	

“Hey Hanzo!” Genji greeted his older brother as he entered the kitchen, placing a small bag on the dining table, he sighed as he slumped down into a chair in a defeated manner. “oooo what's this?” Genji reached into the bag to see what his brother had brought home. It was a small canister of loose leaf tea. “Aww more tea? I was hoping for some treats! This is the 5th time in less than two weeks that you've brought back tea brother, and you never look happy about it. Is someone tricking you into buying this or something?” Genji looked at Hanzo quizzically, he knew his brother was too smart to be tricked by sales people so why was he buying so much tea lately. 

“I am not being tricked...i just wanted to try some new flavors is all…” Hanzo said clearly lying and refusing to make eye contact with Genji. Hanzo knew he couldn’t tell Genji the real reason he was at the tea shop so much lately or else he'd never hear the end to Genji's teasing.

Genji frowned at his brother’s obvious lies “we both know if you want to try something there they will simply brew a cup for you, you don't have to buy an entire can of it”

“Yes! Well... that's what I had them do, I asked for a cup and liked it enough that i bought some for home. It's also good to have a lot of tea especially when the weather is getting cooler with the changing seasons. Simple as that. Now if you excuse me I think I'll go make some now” Hanzo excused himself as he poorly lied his way out of the conversation. Genji was not convinced and his curiosity had taken the better of him; he decided that next time Hanzo was going to the tea shop he was going to follow him and get to the bottom of this. 

A few days later Genji did just that once Hanzo announced he was going out into the town. He shadowed behind his older brother quietly incognito so neither his brother or anyone he knew in town would immediately notice him and he could get to the bottom of his brothers dilemma. But as soon as he looked through the tea shop’s window and saw who his brother was talking to he immediately realized why his brother was shopping there so often. A beautiful Indian woman worked there now and it seemed as though Hanzo was having a difficult time trying to catch her attention. Genji knew getting his brother through this was going to be fun.

He watched through the window as his brother tried to small talk the woman but she seemed too focused on doing her job properly than Hanzo. After Hanzo’s failed attempts at small talk his body language read to be much more shy than in the beginning. It seems as though he was doubting himself. Genji started to feel bad for his brother as he watched through the shop window. Hanzo ended up leaving with a to-go mug, a small paper bag, and a overall look of defeat. Genji approached him “So...just because you liked the tea huh, brother?” Genji asked as he approached his brother, taking off his black-out sunglasses so he could see his face as he was looking at him smugly. 

“Genji!? Why are you here? Why did you follow me?” Hanzo asked defensively, caught off guard by his own sibling.  
“You were acting suspicious so I wanted to see what was bothering you. I have to admit I didn’t think it was girl troubles, I'm actually kinda proud. You have nice taste brother she is very beautiful” Genji explained to his brother then looked at the woman in the store again. 

Hanzo sighed in defeat “She is very beautiful, I just want to take her out on a date, get to know her some more, she seems so interesting! But I fear she has no interest in me. Every time I've tried to make small talk with her she doesn't seem interested at all, only focusing on her job, I mean… I know she is working yes but I try to go when there are little to no people are around so I can talk to her and I still fail”. Genji nodded in understanding as he listened to his brother get that off of his chest. 

“Well brother you know I can always help out if you are having such trouble getting a lady’s attention.” Genji had a smug smirk on his face, Hanzo looked wary already, “Please let me help, I never get to help you with things like this it will be fun! Pleaassse! You never go dating so you can't deny my chance to help!” Genji begged to help his brother with his romance troubles. 

As much as Genji was right, Hanzo really didn't want to because he knew the type of person his brother is. Genji was a playboy who dated tons of people before, he never had a problem getting with someone be it an actual relationship or simply a one night stand. Hanzo knew his brother had good intentions but he didn't want the beautiful tea shop woman to become off put by him because of something Genji said. She seemed so elegant and somewhat serious, he wasn't sure if having his flirtatious brother talk to her for him would be a good idea. Hanzo sipped his tea while he thought about it and considered his options. He knew he hasn't gotten anywhere on his own in terms for even talking to her and he was currently out of ideas. Hanzo took in a deep breath and sighed “Alright….I will let you help. But you must PROMISE to be careful and sensitive, she is an elegant woman, unlike you and the floozies that you tend to get with” 

Genji ignored his brother’s insult and cheered in victory and excitement “YES! I finally get to help you get a girlfriend. I promise i will not ruin this for you brother”. He placed his sunglasses in his jacket pocket and took off his beanie so he would look more approachable before they walked inside the shop and approached the young woman behind the counter. Hanzo stayed near the door, shyly looking around the shop as his brother spoke to her, ready to leave if even the slightest thing went wrong. “Hello beautiful how are you today?” Genji asked in a calm voice, trying to keep as much of a calm approachable demeanor as possible. 

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise for a slight second at his compliment before going back to her calm neutral manner. “I am fine thank you, can I help you with anything?” she asked the young green haired man in front of her.

“You certainly can, I actually have a few questions I would like to ask you” Genji smiled. The woman's face showed a slight confusion but she gave a small nod “okay, what would you like to know?” she asked in a somewhat confused tone. “First, I would like to know what your name is, I will go first, my name is Genji.” Genji introduced himself first as not to be rude. 

She still looked at him confused, as if she thought he was up to something, she seemed wary but answered regardless. “My name is Satya, nice to meet you Genji”. Genji smiled happily at her to calm her uneasiness “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. It suits you” he complimented. Satya blushed slightly at his words and thanked him. “Satya I must admit I am not here for tea. You see my brother over there behind me? His name is Hanzo, I am sure you recognize him by now with his frequent visits here recently,” Genji informed her, she nodded “Yes he does come here quite often asking for tea suggestions”. “The thing is, he actually has a bit of a crush on you.” as Genji said that Satya grew a blush on her face and demeanor became more shy, Hanzo became even more embarrassed, face reddening and body tense as he walked closer towards the door in case he needed to escape this terribly awkward situation. 

Genji continued “He finds you very beautiful and elegant, it's actually the first time in a very long time I've seen him so interested in a woman. I must admit he has great taste. He has been coming here so frequently because he's been trying to talk to you and take you out but as you can see he is very shy” Genji smirked as he looked behind him again to see a very fidgety Hanzo sipping his tea next to the exit “Satya would you please do my brother the honor of giving him your phone number and letting him take you out on a date this weekend?” Genji asked the young woman who was also a blushing mess. She was looking down and rubbing her arm, hoping her long black hair would cover the blush on her face, she was trying to process this whole situation since these kind of things never happened to her before. Genji looked at her then his brother, both shy blushing messes standing on different ends of the shop. He could already tell that they were perfect for each other. 

“W...well you both are quite handsome.” her blush grew as she admitted that, Genji’s smile just widened, eager for her response. “and your brother does seem very nice, he is always very polite when he comes here and tips no matter what. Okay, I will give him my number, tell him I'm free Saturday evening if he wants to go out then.” she said as she scribbled her name and number on a napkin for him to give Hanzo. “He is lucky to have such a nice brother. You two seem very close too for you to have done him such a favor” Satya added.

Genji chuckled at her words, she was right, and very observant, he liked that. “Thank you very much Satya, I promise you will not regret it! I'll make sure he takes you on the best first date you've ever had!” Genji cheered as he took the napkin and waved goodbye as he turned to leave. Hanzo, still flustered, bowed to her before exiting right behind Genji. 

While on their walk back home Genji gave the napkin to Hanzo. Hanzo took his phone out to put her number into his phone, he couldn’t believe he actually had her number, he was delighted Genji did this for him. He looked at the napkin and saw she even drew a heart next to her name which made him start blushing again. Genji noticed the blushing mess next to him “Hmm? What's making you blush now? Did you text her already?” he leaned over his brother's arm and saw the heart on the napkin next to her name “Aw she drew a heart, she really is a cutie. You're blushing from that? You big sap!” Genji teased. Hanzo just chuckled “Thank you Genji, I owe you one”  
Genji just looked at him with a grin “Naah.” he threw his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder “It's what brother’s are for right? To help each other in time of need? And boy do you need a girlfriend! Hopefully she'll make you less grumpy all the time” Genji teased, expecting him to get angry at his last comment

Hanzo just smirked “Maybe you are right, thank you again, Genji. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an extravagant date to plan, all thanks to you.” he said as he walked off into the castle now that they've arrived back home. 

Genji was actually shocked, he didn’t get mad at all and Hanzo was actually smiling when he walked off. Genji was starting to realize how big a thing this was for him. Hanzo didn’t have many friends besides him, his own brother, thanks to his constant training and clan duties. And he has always been shy around girls that weren't the ones who worked in the castle. So to finally have a chance at having a real relationship with someone...wow. It was all sinking in for Genji on how good this actually was for Hanzo. He started to feel really good inside too and couldn't help but smile. Genji really did do a good deed for his brother, his best friend, and he was determined to make sure all went well for this date and all future dates until they were officially a couple. 

Over the next couple of months Genji would make sure Hanzo and Satya were happy, always suggesting to Hanzo different places to take Satya, and making sure Satya was happy and Hanzo wasn't doing anything wrong whenever he saw her. Soon enough they did become an official couple and couldn't be happier, in fact, Genji seemed the happiest of all 3 of them when he was told the news. He even kept Satya’s number in his phone in case if anything happened they could text each other. He wanted her to be assured that if she couldn't reach Hanzo for anything for whatever reason, be it training or other duties, she would be able to reach him so he could tell Hanzo for her. Genji wanted her to feel safe around them no matter what, even with the body guards, riches, and giant castle, he wanted her to feel comfortable and know that they weren’t the spoiled types. He was doing everything to make sure nothing ruined this for his brother.

 

Hanzo and Satya were perfect for each other just like Genji predicted. They had similar interest, had similar personalities, made bad jokes with each other to Genji’s dismay, they even sassed people in a similar fashion. They were practically the power couple of the town. Everyone knew them wherever they went, whispers of the envious always speaking of how much he spoils her and how protective both of the brothers are of her. Hanzo almost believed him and Satya were soul mates, there was no way he could thank his brother enough for the happiness he brought into his life all because of her. They've only been together for three months but it's been some of the happiest three months he's ever had. Genji couldn’t be happier for his brother. But the rest of the clan was wary of Satya, they didn't like how she was distracting him, Genji made it clear if anything were to ever happen to her or Hanzo he'd take matters into his own hands. It has been years since Genji has seen his brother this happy and he refused to let anything ruin it for him, not even their own clan. 

 

Genji walked into their entertainment room while eating a cookie from the bag of sweets in his hand, wearing a warm sweat suit he just changed into after coming back from the local bakery, he felt like being lazy since it was snowing out. He opened the doors to see Hanzo and Satya cuddling on the couch side by side underneath a blanket while watching a movie, each drinking something hot from a mug. Hanzo had his left arm around her while she was curled up and laying into him, holding her mug with both hands, he had his mug in his free hand that was relaxing on the arm of the couch. Genji smiled at the cute scene in front of him, the cute couple staying warm together since it was snowing outside. _“Time to ruin it”_ Genji thought as he walked inside the room. Hanzo paused the movie as his sibling walked inside the room ready to listen to whatever he had to say. “Aww don't you two look adorable?” They both smiled at his silliness as he made a heart symbol with his hands, keeping his bag tucked underneath his arm. “Hey Hanzo, have you tried Satya’s chai latte yet?” Genji smirked mischievously 

“Genji what are--” Hanzo stopped mid sentence as he realize the innuendo his brother was implying, his face became red and body stiffened in shock in fear he was about to say something crude in front of Satya.

Satya didn’t catch on and smiled “oh no this is not chai! This is actually green tea with some honey and ginseng. Would you like some?” 

Genji was shocked at her response. He couldn’t go through with it she was much too innocent for him to tease “ah… thank you Satya. I am okay, thank you though” he refused her offer politely, she smiled and nodded in response. 

Satya noticed the bag in his arm and the cookie crumbs on his face. “Genji are you eating more sweets? I swear every time I see you you're eating cookies or pastries it's a wonder how you do not gain a ton of weight”

Genji chuckled at her observation “Well Satya I am usually able to burn all of the extra calories from the sweets off during my nightly activities” he replied with a wink

Hanzo, coming back to his senses slightly tightened his grip around her, giving Genji a stern look.

“Oh? What kind of activities might those be? Maybe I can incorporate them into my own exercise plan” Satya asked as she grew with curiosity

Genji became more mischievous and the smirk on his face grew “well...it might be better if i were to give a demonstration rather than just tell you”

“Genji…” Hanzo’s face slowly grew more grim as his brother pushed his limits. Genji chose to ignore him because he was having too much fun. 

“Oh okay then, I am a visual and hands on learner anyways so that would be quite helpful!” Satya replied. Hanzo couldn’t believe how oblivious his girlfriend was being, it was cute and endearing but also worrying and stressful, especially since it was happening with Genji, the town's infamous and promiscuous playboy. Genji had a huge troublemaking smile on his face at her response.

“Genji! No! Enough with your teasing!” Hanzo spoke up defensively. 

“But brother who am I to deny the request of a beautiful woman~? Besides I don't have to do the _demonstration_ alone, we could give her the _Shimada Treatment._ ” Genji responded with a devious smirk on his face. Hanzo was in shock, his face darkened, he almost couldn’t believe what he was implying, almost, his brother was a floozie after all. 

Satya looked at her boyfriend and grew concerned “Oh dearest what's wrong you look so unwell? Please, finish your tea, it will make you feel better” she said as she touched his forehead “no fever...tho you do feel slightly cold. Did you get a chill?” she rubbed his back trying to make him feel better. Genji looked a bit taken back at how sweet and caring Satya is for his brother. It made him even happier that he had her to look over and take care of him. He almost felt bad for all the teasing he just did to them. 

Hanzo gained his composure back after a kiss on the cheek. He knew his brother was teasing but sometimes he liked to really push his limits. Hanzo put his and Satya’s mugs on the coffee table in front of them and lifted Satya into his lap. “Come Genji, watch a movie with us. We haven't spent much time together outside of clan duties.” Hanzo said as he pat the extra space he made on the couch by pulling Satya onto him. 

Genji looked surprised, he was just relentlessly teasing them and now Hanzo's offering to hang out with them, even making space for him. Wow, he really has changed a lot, even though they haven't even really been together all that long. The old Hanzo would have yelled at him and been angry towards him for the rest of the day. Genji accepted the offer and sat down on the couch after turning off the lights and putting his snacks on the table. He had prepared to have a lazy day anyways, spending it with his brother just made it even better. 

Before Hanzo started the movie again Satya spoke up again “can i ask one last question?” as she snuggled into him to get comfortable again, making sure she didn’t invade Genji’s space. “what is it my little lotus blossom?” Hanzo asked in a gentle voice “what is the Shimada treatment?” she asked in a curious voice.

Both Genji and Hanzo grew red and sat still before they both simultaneously blurted out “Intense martial arts training!!” in an attempted lie to cover up their embarrassment and save her innocence. 

“Ah...that does make sense as to why you're both so fit I suppose. I guess it was a silly question for me to ask how you stay fit in the first place huh Genji?” Satya said calmly as she nuzzled into her boyfriend’s chest in her final attempt to get completely comfortable. Genji simply laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in response. 

For the rest of the evening the three of them marathoned Studio Ghibli movies, only stopping in between movies so they could stretch, bring down more snacks, and refilling the kettle for tea and hot chocolate for Genji. Thanks to the snow storm Satya slept over for the first time that night since it was too dangerous for her to return home so late. With that knowledge Genji teased his big bro to have fun while everyone else slept. As much as Hanzo would have liked to he wasn't going to initiate anything until she was ready and wanted to, he would never pressure her into doing anything. There are different types of intimacy after all, some even better than sex, he hoped his brother would be able to learn that one day. Hanzo gave her one of his shirts to sleep in, he admired how cute she looked while wearing his clothes, no matter how much she denied it. He carried her into his bed and they simply ended their snowed in night cuddling, talking sweet nothings, and giving each other sweet loving kisses until they fell asleep in each other's arms. They were the best things to happen to each other, and they could never thank a certain green haired playboy enough for that.


End file.
